Interview with Garfield The Beast Logan
by Hairul The Nightrage Beast
Summary: AU, this is a back story from my upcoming Mixed Martial Arts Teen Titans Fanfic. Features an interview with Garfield "The Beast" Mark Logan as a Welterweight Mixed Martial Artist in the UFC. Inspired by Georges "Rush" St-Pierre.


Garfield Mark "The Beast" Logan.

Hailing from San Francisco, California, this martial artist had a long and arduous journey to the top of the UFC ranking especially from a really tragic past.

"My name is Garfield Mark Logan and this is my journey to Mixed Martial Arts."

"I was born and raised here in San Francisco, my parents were renowned biologists, Mark and Marie Logan, who died when I was 13 in a boating accident. My late dad was a 3rd Degree Kyokushin Karate Black belt and I learned from him before his untimely death and I got my black belt when I was 12. Mostly it was basically defending myself from bullies who were 2 to 3 years older than me in school. After that I was adopted by my Dad's best friend, Steve Dayton and his wife Rita Farr into their family.

Steve basically treated me as his own son even though I was adopted and he instilled discipline within me, not to mention he used to wrestle in the Olympics and he got Gold medal for the USA. Basically he thought me everything he knew about grappling, basically shootfighting from Karl Gotch as well as Freestyle wrestling and Greco Roman Wrestling with me during High school.

I met my best buddies in High school, namely, Victor Stone, who was a champion boxer in high school and 3 years my senior, Richard Grayson, probably the best gymnastic coach when he taught me gymnastics and also an Amateur Kickboxing Champion who learned Sanshou as well as Tae Kwan Do. Not to mention I met my wife Rachel Roth, who was a Brown Belt Judoka and Brazilian Jiujitsu Grappler at the time as well as Richard's wife, Kori Ann Anders-Grayson, who was also 3 time amateur Muay Thai Champion."

Asked to why he got the moniker, "The Beast", he gave this interesting reply.

"Well, I got that moniker while I was sparring with Victor and during one of the sessions, I got so pissed off with Victor jabbing me on the face that I shot out a power double leg takedown, grabbed Vic's legs and jacked him up so high that I slammed him on the ground hard and he got winded and finished off with a ground and pound that was left unanswered. And he told me holy fuck, you're one heck off a Beast and that is where I got my nickname The Beast."

When asked about his Heroes.

"Probably my late dad, he was doing what he loved as well as helping the society especially doing research to improve human kind. Sadly, both he and my mum were taken away from me way early and I've been coping well over the years. Every fight I go in, I usually dedicate a win for the both of them."

On his training camp.

"My training camp would be with Titans Fight Team and we are also affiliates with a couple of Gyms, notably The Gotham Knights, Flying Graysons Gymnastics, Flash Speed Institute, STAR Training Centre and Doom's Den.

Usually I'll be training with Richard on Gymnastics at Flying Graysons Gymnastics and then followed by Strength and Conditioning with Steve at Doom's Den. After that depending on what day it is, I'll train on my stand up as well as my ground work. Not to mention discussing on what strategy to execute pertaining my next opponent on my next fight. It's always a constant input from my team. Now I'm roping in Bart Allen to work on my Speed and Power from Flash Speed Institute. His nephew, Wally West, also trains with my team but in the lightweight divisions and usually we'll share techniques an on what we can improve on. Rachel has been helping me on the technical aspect of my ground work especially with submission defence and tactics."

Memorable Fights.

"There are a couple of fights that I'm particular fond off and top of the list was me fighting Malcolm "Black Dragon" Roy, I scored a couple of takedowns on him and assaulted him with a barrage of punches on the top mount using the Ground and Pound tactic. Which soften him up before I grabbed hold of his arm and went into an Armbar. Another one would be fighting against Hallam "The Brain" Sione, probably the best finish ever when I landed a flying knee on his face and ended the match with the Ground and Pound. Hallam got a bloodied and broken nose no thanks to my flying knee."

Age that he started competing.

"Well started a few bouts in High school, namely Kickboxing and Boxing matches which I won either via Knock Out and Decisions. Then as time progressed, started doing wrestling and grappling competitions, mostly for the experience and also finding out what I needed to improve on ground work wise. Then around age 17, I would get my 1st mixed martial arts fight in Japan, one of the promoters saw one of my fights and he wanted me to fight in Japan. My 1st MMA debut was at Saitama Super Stadium against Tavis "Thunder" Williams, mostly I used my Kyokushin Karate skills to fend him off before sending him down to the mat via a Double Leg Takedown and cranked out a kneebar that he was forced to tap out."

On his diet.

"Mostly it would usually consist of a High Carb and Protein diet with lots of fibre. Usually during the day I'd drink in 6 softboiled eggs as well as a Dymatize Whey Protein mixed with Milk for a good combination of slow and fast released proteins as well as 4 slices of Wholemeal bread and maybe 3 large bananas for the carbs. Usually post meals I'll tend to eat fruits after eating a meal. Though during workouts, pre workouts, I tend to take in 2 scoops of Dymatize Whey Protein and mixed it with a litre carton of chocolate milk, post workout, I tend to eat heavy for the recovery period. Before I sleep, usually I'll drink up a Protein Milk Shake and 4 softboil eggs to aid in muscle building."

On his Favourite techniques

"Probably the Superman Punch as well as Double Elbows on the face. That plus jab/cross combos when I'm in middle distance and then go straight to the clinch and start dirty boxing or give knees to the body. Push kicks usually used for distancing. Throws wise, can't go wrong with a double leg takedown and a Fireman Carry Takedown. Though when I'm on the ground, depending on the position, if I'm at my back, High Guard and Rubber Guards and transitions to Leg triangles, Triangle Chokes as well as Armbars. If lucky enough, I'll crank out a kneebar, Though if I'm at Top position, usually dish out a Ground and Pound and pull off a Kimura Shoulder Lock."


End file.
